It Happened Again
by FallenHoe
Summary: It's happening again. Somethings wrong with Prussia and he takes it out on two people he cares about. Rated M for Rape and gore in later chapters.


A/N: First Fanfic on this site. Hope you lot enjoy it?:)

Paring(s): Prussia/France/Spain and a surprise person comes in;)

Warning(s): Gore, Rape, Mental Disorders and future warnings. This

Chapter Warning(s): Mention of rape, mental disorder.

_We're cooking jealousy ~ _Rammstien : Eifersucht

If you asked Spain to describe the room he had awaken in, he would have probably used the words _Dark, cold _and _dingy_. Spain awoke with a groan as whatever drug he was hit with seemed to be fading away. Spain didn't remember who or what had happened last night. It was a night out with the trio and when he was walking home... huh? He couldn't remember.

He must of passed out in a drunken state.

In someone's basement.

..._Chained to the wall?_

Spain pulled against the chain that held him to the damp wall behind him. Damn! What crazy shit was he up to last night? He grinned a little to think of what is was? Maybe Romano finally loosened up and they had drunken sex?... nah. Maybe some freaky stripper, prostitute or dominatrix woman left him tied up here because he were too pissed out of his head to do anything. Spain heard something or someone close by shifting. By this time, Spain had finally adjusted to the darkness and he saw someone next to him. It was no one other than one of the trio, France. France was awaking after also somehow being in a deep sleep.

"Francia?" Spain called out. France groaned as his head throbbed from the hangover and the drugs.

"Espagne?" France groaned lowly before attempting to shift himself but couldn't from the bounds, "Where are we?"

"Thought you might know..,"Spain said a little more worried more worried than before. "Where's Prussia?"

"Haven't seen him since leaving the bar," France answered him, "I can't remember getting home..."

"Si, Same," Spain answered, letting his head fall back on the wall. His head was beginning to throb due to the aftermath of whatever drug. "I wonder why Prussia's not here,"

"He's probably upstairs laughing with a dominatrix who did this," France said shaking his head a little.

"Our clothes are on, I don't think anything happened," Spain said with a slight chuckle to his voice. Suddenly heard footsteps walking toward the door.

"Hey Prussia the awesome ass hole," Spain shouted towards the door, "Bring some breakfast and aspirin, we both have headaches," Spain shouted while France chuckled. The foot steps stopped and there was a large slam on the door as the bolt was unlocked and the door was opened. France and Spain hissed as the light invaded the room and there stood Prussia. Something wasn't right. There was a gleam in his eyes that read about danger. Prussia said nothing as he stepped in and switched on the lights.

"Hey "Awesome Prussia"" Spain chuckled. France said nothing though. Spain was oblivious but the problem was that France was not and France saw a gleam in Prussia's eyes that promised danger.

_It only meant one thing._

"Prussia?" Spain questioned a little more caution as Prussia did not answer. "Where are we?"

"In my basement of course," Prussia finally answered.

"Oh, well why are me and France tied up?" Spain asked tilting his head. France continued to say nothing.

"Ah, that's a good question, mein freund," Prussia said walking closer to the pair, "A good question that deserves an answer but..." He turned to France, who had been staying quiet, "You know France, you're staying quiet like you're so innocent. I should start with you first," Prussia said before leaning down to look France in the eye, "Wanton bitch,"

"I-I don't know what this is-," France stammered hearing the hateful insult.

"Everyone thinks you're a slut so why don't you just admit it," Prussia spat at him.

"Prussia!" Spain shouted beginning to realize the situation, "This is beyond a jok-"

"I don't what you are talking about, let us go and stop acting so weird," France narrowed his stare.

"You are the one acting weird, I saw you last night! Slut dropping like you were some cheep whore!"

"It was a joke Prussia!"

"Guys-" Spain was interrupted once again.

"You are the one who is the joke. You'd fuck anything with a pulse,"

"I wouldn't!"

"Prussia!" Spain shouted to get his attention, Prussia dragged his attention away from France to the brunette, "Por Favor, let us go,"

Prussia laughed, "Sweet Spain, so obvious. That will get you in trouble one day. You're so innocent, tell me, have you and Romano had sex yet?"

"Don't answer that Spain!" France shouted, "Prussia, do whatever you must to me but not Spain. He wouldn't hurt a fly,"

"Oh I know he wouldn't," Prussia said with a dangerous smile, "He's here because I'm bored and he can help me. If I threaten his life, I could get you to be more.. how do they say... submissive?"

Spain didn't know what was going on. Prussia and France were suddenly fighting and he was stuck right in the middle. It was obvious what Prussia was planning to do and that was what was frightening. Prussia stepped away and looked at Spain.

"You didn't answer my question Spain," Prussia said in a dangerous tone/

"Well..Si."

"So not as innocent then," Prussia grinned.

"Prussia, I am warning you! Don't do something you'll regret!" France said with sincere in his voice.

"Or else what?!" Prussia turned to France and barked in his face, "Do you really think you of all people can stop me? Remember when the Germans occupied France. Does that still frighten you? I don't regret what I did,"

"The real Prussia would not say that, he cares and he regretted what he had done to me,"

"_The real Prussia," _Spain thought and watched them fight. He had no idea what was going on. Why was Prussia like this? What? How?

"I would do it again, right in front of Spain," Prussia spat, his face dangerously close to France's as they never looked away from each other as they had that venomous look in their eyes.

"Don't you dare, he does not deserve it," France spat back at him.

It was silence now and Prussia and France just glared at each other. Their foreheads touching. Prussia grinned then stood up.

"Fine," Prussia said standing up, "But I'll be back in a few hours and you will regret the day you crossed my path," Before leaving, Prussia turned to look at Spain and just grinned before leaving. Th slam when the bolt slammed. It was silence for a good few minutes while Spain tired to register what had just happened. France remained silent, waiting for the other to start a conversion so maybe France could explain the situation better. Spain might not understand but hell, sometimes France didn't even understand. France sighed and turned to the other. Spain sighed as the circulation in his arms was going a bit funny.

"I'm sorry Spain," Spain heard the other mutter.

"It's not your fault.." Spain said back to him and shook his head frowning.

"Prussia's been like that before. I should of told you," France said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Spain said now interested.

"Do you really know why Prussia is no longer a country?" France asked and Spain shook his head, "Prussia... is ill. It's some sort of personality disorder. He's done things like this before. I only know this because I experienced it during world war two when my land became occupied by Nazi's. Prussia kept me locked up," France said no more deciding not to go into details but Spain could guess what had happened.

"Why is he doing it now?" Spain asked frightened.

"He'll use my promiscuous behavior as a excuse... I don't know why he would this time," France sighed, "He'll be back and he'll-"

"Don't say that France!" Spain said shaking his head, "He did something during the world war, that was because of his brother. Prussia's our friend. He never would of before and he knows better,"

France smiled at Spain's optimistic behavior, "_Oh innocent Spain, you have not been through hell,_" France thought to himself before waiting it out. Prussia could do anything he wanted at this stage. What was Prussia going to do to him and Spain first? They decided to wait it out, their arms in a fucked up circulation. Spain still didn't understand but it was better to speak about something other than Prussia. The worst was only to come. Prussia couldn't be that bad. Spain was optimistic because he thought that Prussia wouldn't do anything. Maybe he could be convinced. Spain and France were his friends right?

Spain could not be further from the truth.

A/N: The proper gritty shit will begin. In all honesty.. I don't know what I want to happen.. that's why nothing happens really.


End file.
